Carta de amor
by K-chan258
Summary: É a última noite de Ed em Resembool antes de voltar para a Central City, mas ele não consegue dormir. Algo o preocupa. Porém, dessa vez não são os perigos pelos quais ele passa sempre. O que uma carta pode ter a ver com isso? Leiam e descubram!


"_Todas as cartas de amor são ridículas, mas, se não fossem ridículas, não seriam cartas de amor". _

_(parafraseando Fernando Pessoa)_

* * *

**CARTA DE AMOR**

* * *

Era tarde da noite em Resembool. Al tinha saído pra tomar um ar. Já que ele não conseguia dormir mesmo por causa do seu corpo, ou da falta dele , era melhor dar uma volta do que ficar sentado a noite toda vendo o tempo passar, isso poderia ser muito entediante. Edward estava sentado na escrivaninha do seu quarto, compenetrado, escrevendo algo. Era mais ou menos assim:

"_Winry..._

_Acho que toda essa situação é, no mínimo embaraçosa, mas... Não dá mais para adiar o que estou prestes a fazer"_

- Droga! – exclamou Ed – Que ideia mais idiota!

- Não consegue dormir, irmão? – perguntou Al ao irmão que leva um enorme susto, ao mesmo tempo em que cora violentamente.

- Não entra desse jeito silencioso! – murmurou Ed – Quer me matar?

- Tava fazendo algo escondido de mim, irmão? – perguntou Al, achando estranho o comportamento de Ed.

- Claro que não Al, vai dormir, vai! – disse Ed querendo mudar de assunto.

- Bem que eu queria... – respondeu Al. Só então Ed se tocou do que disse.

- Desculpe – tratou de remendar – Desculpe Al, eu-

- Tudo bem irmão – interrompeu Al calmamente – Tá tudo certo.

Edward levantou-se da cadeira, foi em direção a janela e contemplou o lindo céu noturno que só podia ser visto lá em Resembool.

- Algum problema, irmão? – perguntou Al.

- Nada não... – respondeu o mais velho – Só to sem sono...

- Preocupado?

- O de sempre. Nada demais...

- E então? – Disse Al, tentando incentivando o irmão se abrir com ele.

- Vou lá em baixo, na cozinha... – desconversou Ed – Acho que ainda tem torta de maçã, não tem?

- Tem sim – respondeu Al convicto de que Ed não diria mais nada sobre suas aflições.

- Então eu vou lá, não precisa me esperar.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou dormir antes de você voltar – brincou Al, compreendendo que o irmão queria ficar sozinho.

- Não fala assim, Al – repreendeu Ed antes de sair do quarto.

Ed desceu as escadas, mas não foi à cozinha. Algo o atraiu para o lado de fora. Não era como se houvesse algo ou alguém lá fora, mas ele se sentiu chamado. Sentou no varandado e olhou novamente para as estrelas, como fizera do seu quarto.

- Está uma bela noite, não tá? – perguntou Winry puxando assunto. Ed leva o segundo susto da noite – Desculpe, não quis assustar você.

- Tudo bem – respondeu o alquimista – Não consegue dormir?

- Não... – respondeu a garota – Me virei de um lado pro outro na cama, mas estou elétrica demais para dormir.

- Preocupada?

- Um pouco.

- Quer conversar? – perguntou Ed, solícito.

- Isso não resolveria a situação – respondeu Winry.

- Que situação? – Ed estava agora preocupado. O que será que estava deixando Winry agoniada assim?

- Você vai embora amanhã, né? – perguntou a garota. Era verdade, ele iria embora no dia seguinte, mas sabia que tinha que ser assim. Não valeria a pena falar muito disso, além do mais, Winry estava enrolando ele.

- Não mude de assunto – retrucou Ed, tentando voltar ao assunto principal.

- Não estou mudando – disse Winry. Ed parou pra pensar por um momento. Então era _essa_ a preocupação dela?

- Winry... – Ed não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade, nessas horas ele _nunca_ sabia o que dizer. Então ele resolveu agir, dando um abraço na garota. Agora é Winry quem fica sem saber o que dizer.

- Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem – disse o loiro. Winry apenas se aconchega um pouco mais nos braços do seu amado.

Pouco tempo depois, ambos voltam aos seus respectivos quartos. Agora Ed estava mais calmo. Após escrever por alguns minutos, dobrou o papel cuidadosamente, pôs no seu sobretudo e foi dormir.

No outro dia, como deveria ser, Ed e Al foram embora para a Central City. Winry ficou observando os irmãos até que eles sumissem no horizonte, depois entrou em casa e foi ao seu quarto, sentindo-se um pouco vazia. Ao olhar pra cama, encontra sobre ela um envelope, onde tinha escrito: "Winry".

- É a letra do Ed – disse Winry, pensando alto. Ela estava completamente surpresa com aquilo. Porém, a curiosidade falou mais alto que a estupefação do momento. Ela abriu rapidamente o envelope, onde se pode ler o seguinte:

_"Winry,_

_Acho que essa situação é, no mínimo, embaraçosa, mas, não dá mais para adiar o que estou prestes a fazer. Se você está lendo essa carta agora, provavelmente eu já parti para a Central, mas a intenção é essa mesmo... Apesar de você me achar muito corajoso, julgo-me sem coragem para lhe dizer isso olho no olho._

_Senti sua preocupação ontem, e eu só queria que você soubesse que não importa quantas vezes eu vá embora, eu sempre, SEMPRE vou voltar. E não apenas pelo automail. Apesar dele realmente precisar de manutenção e reparos, e apesar de estimar muito os seus serviços, eu poderia facilmente arranjar outro mecânico na Central. A verdade é que o automail não passa de uma desculpa para visitar a protética que os concerta... Eu sei, estou sendo ridículo. Eu poderia simplesmente visitá-la e pronto! Mas, você sabe... Sou meio reservado quando se trata de garotas e por vezes você me deixa sem jeito, sem palavras, ou os dois, como ontem por exemplo._

_O que eu estou tentando lhe dizer é: Me desculpe. Desculpe pelas vezes em que eu fui insensível e pelas vezes que briguei com você sem razão. Desculpe por não te agradecer nunca por se preocupar comigo e por concertar meu automail. Desculpe por nunca lhe dar notícias e por não lhe contar muito da minha vida na Central. E principalmente, me desculpe por nunca ter lhe dito o quanto eu te amo e te admiro, e o quanto você é especial pra mim. Qualquer dia desses a gente se vê de novo, mas, até lá, se cuide..._

_Edward Elric."_

Winry ainda tentava digerir as palavras que lera na carta de Ed. Pôs a mão no peito e sorriu com o coração saltando pela boca. Ed disse que a amava! Winry releu a carta, mal acreditando. Sim! Ele disse! Guardou a carta em uma caixinha, onde guardava com carinho todas as cartas que os Elric lhe mandavam e desceu as escadas rumo ao porão, onde trabalhava com os automails, feliz da vida, esperando e desejando que o dia do reencontro não demorasse muito a chegar.

***FIM***

* * *

**N.A.: **E aí? Gostaram? Essa foi uma ideiazinha boba que eu tive, inspirada no poema "Todas as cartas de amor são ridículas", de autoria de Álvaro de Campos, que é um heterônimo de Fernando Pessoa. Pra quem tiver curiosidade de ler o poema completo, ele se encontra aí em baixo, após a nota da autora. Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Revews são sempre bem vindas, principalmente se forem elogios. Escrevam nem que seja uma palavrinha, a autora agradece. E muito! E não se esqueçam de fuçar meu profile, ta bom? (Eu falo tanto isso que podia começar uma campanha... hehehe) Tem fics novas e atualizações de fics antigas lá. No demais: Beijos e abraços. Ja ne!

* * *

E, como prometido, aí abaixo está a poesia que serviu de "musa inspiradora" para o desenvolvimento desta fanfic (a parte entre parêntesis também faz parte do poema original):

* * *

**TODAS AS CARTAS DE AMOR SÃO RIDÍCULAS  
**

_**Por: **__Álvaro Campos_

* * *

Todas as cartas de amor são

Ridículas.

Não seriam cartas de amor se não fossem

Ridículas.

Também escrevi em meu tempo cartas de amor,

Como as outras,

Ridículas.

As cartas de amor, se há amor,

Têm de ser

Ridículas.

Mas, afinal,

Só as criaturas que nunca escreveram

Cartas de amor

É que são

Ridículas.

Quem me dera no tempo em que escrevia

Sem dar por isso

Cartas de amor

Ridículas.

A verdade é que hoje

As minhas memórias

Dessas cartas de amor

É que são

Ridículas.

(Todas as palavras esdrúxulas,

Como os sentimentos esdrúxulos,

São naturalmente

Ridículas).


End file.
